memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
CCG: Energize
|size = 2½ x 3½ |cards = 180 |pack = 11 |box = 30 }} This is a list of cards from Energize, a series of the Star Trek Customizable Card Game: Second Edition from Decipher. Dilemmas *A Klingon Matter *Casualties of War *Crippling Attack *Dedication to Duty *Disgraceful Assault *Disruptor Accident *DNA Security Scan *Exposed Power Relay *Face to Face *Flim-Flam Artist *Head to Head *Hired Muscle *Houdini Mines *Meaningless Words *Memory Invasion *Nausicaan Pirates *Picking Up the Pieces *Plasma Shock *Quaint Technology *Racial Tension *Sorting Things Out *Stolen Computer Core *Subspace Accident *Telepathic Deception *Timescape *Training Accident *Traitor Exposed *Unexpected Equipment *Bat'leth Events *Ak'voh *Assassination Plot *Born for Conquest *Brief Reunion *Cargo Run *Common Ground *Complications *Confessions in the Pale Moonlight *Conscription *Crowd Control *Deep Roots *Disable Sensors *Ferocity *For the Cause *For the Sisko *Heart of Glory *Kotra *Legal Proceedings *Life Support *Machinations *Mental Discipline *Peldor Joi *Personal Forcefield *Picking Up the Basics *Pickpocket *Political Leverage *Power to the Weapons *Rash Aggression *Reconfiguration *Retaliation *Salvaging the Wreckage *Shadow Operation *Sickbay *Smuggling Run *Staunch Determination *Straying from the Path *Temba, His Arms Wide *The Text of the Kosst Amojan *Under Scrutiny *Unexpected Difficulties *Unseen Manipulations *Vast Resources *Visionary *We Will Not Surrender Interrupts *Bank Heist *Coordinated Attack *Diplomatic Masquerade *Discreet Inquiry *Emergency Treatment *Fresh Tactic *Honorable Death * *Ja'chuq *Powerful Example *Precautionary Measures *Relentless *Shared Delicacy *Stricken Dumb *Team of Ambassadors *The Prophets' Guidance *The Truth of War *Vile Deception *Vision of Violence *We Are Klingon *Well-Crafted Lure Missions *Aid Clone Colony *Athos IV, Maquis Base *Avert Danger *Brute Force *Cargo Haul *Investigate Maquis Activity *Mine Nebula *Treat Plague Ship Personnel Bajoran *Akorem Laan, revered poet *Borum, selfless hero *Jaro Essa, Leader of the Circle *Kira Nerys, Impassioned Major *Kurn, Bajoran Security Officer *Leeta, dabo girl *Ro Laren, Maquis Sympathizer *The Sirah, *Varis Sul, Tetrarch of the Paqu *Winn Adami, Devious Manipulator Cardassian *Boheeka, Clandestine Connection *Enabran Tain, Retired Mastermind *Evek, Harsh Interrogator *Jural *Natima Lang, Professor of Political Ethics Federation *Benjamin Sisko, Man of Resolve *Cal Hudson, Attaché to the Demilitarized Zone *Chakotay, Freedom Fighter *Ezri Dax, Station Counselor *Jake Sisko, Temporal Anchor *Joseph Sisko, Creole Chef *Julian Bashir, "Unnatural Freak" *Keiko O'Brien, School Teacher * , relief tactical officer **Lieutenant Kelly was a relief tactical officer on the USS Enterprise-E, genetically enhanced, whose augmentation was discovered after Julian Bashir was investigated in 2373. Starfleet considered Kelly's mental faculties to be "uncanny". ***''The card photo depicts X-Men director Bryan Singer costumed for a brief cameo as an extra in the background during . The name, and genetic information, is an inside joke, an homage to Singer and Patrick Stewart's work adapting The Uncanny X-Men.'' *Michael Eddington, noble hero *Miles O'Brien, transporter chief *Niles *Rebecca Sullivan, Resistance Fighter *Thomas Riker, Defiant Leader *William Patrick Samuels, Maquis Saboteur Klingon *Bregath *Divok *Drex, Arrogant Warrior *K'mpec, Klingon Supreme Commander *Kahless, The Greatest Warrior of Them All *Kahless, The Unforgettable *Kargan, Rash Captain *Khar *Khos *Konmel, Renegade Warrior *Koral, Dour Smuggler *Korris, Renegade Captain *Losta *M'vil Non-Aligned *Amaros, Earnest Vanguard *Arctus Baran, Mercenary Captain *Harana *Jaglom Shrek *Kobb *Liam Bilby, Family Man *Macius – this card was misspelled when printed *Maques, Cairn Delegate *Narik *Raimus, Criminal Master *Roga Danar, Decorated Subhadar *Sakonna, Gunrunner *Sark *Vekor Romulan *Galathon, Steadfast Rival *Mirok, Interphase Researcher *Neral, Senate Proconsul *Palteth *Sirol, Diplomatic Adversary *T'Rul, Curt Sub-Commander *Toraan *Toreth, Cautious Commander Ships Bajoran *''Kitara'' Cardassian *''Aldara'' Federation *''Guingouin'' *Maquis Raider *''Val Jean'' Klingon *[[Qam-Chee|IKS Qam-Chee]] Non-Aligned *''Fortune'' *Mercenary Ship *''Tama'' Romulan * *IRW Terix *IRW Trolarak Table Energize